


Let's knot talk about that

by Jalec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalec/pseuds/Jalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish rides back to Beacon Hills after the events of S4 E12 with Derek and brings up the fact that every time he shifts out of wolf form he's going to be naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's knot talk about that

"So, that's the first time you've done that, huh?"

"Yep," Derek responds, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"It's pretty cool, like... Scott and the others can't do anything like that? Right?"

"Right."

Jordan nods, satisfied. "Cool." He let's out a breath and shuffles around in the seat before he begins rummaging around in his bag. A thought passes by his mind, a rather tantalising thought. His vision and movements halt as he ponders it; every time Derek shifts his clothes are going to come off, right? So, how's that gonna work?

The deputy goes to speak but stops himself before a single syllable is formed. _How do I ask him that? Can I ask him that?_ He goes to speak again but stops himself.

Derek huffs and rolls his eyes.

"You're new to this, so I'll give you a pass, but werewolves, we can...smell emotions, things like that." He pauses before turning his head and looking Jordan square between the eyes. "You're curious about something, so ask it."

The young man blushes as he avoids Derek's gaze.

"I–," he starts. "You..."

"Spit it out, Parrish."

"Well I'm just curious about the, you know,  _naked_ thing." His voice is squeaky on the word  _naked_.

Derek shoots him a look. It could be anger, to Jordan that's what it looks like, but with Derek, who knows? Nonetheless, Jordan looks scared. Like,  _scared_ ; too scared to form words. Robbers, murderers, assassins without mouths; he can deal with all of those, but Derek Hale is scary as hell.

"Woah woah woah!" A voice comes from the back accompanied by a very signature sniff. "Don't eat him, you big Derbear! He's new to this! And I said we're keeping him!"

Derek huffs at Stiles who sticks his head in between the two front seats of the car. He then nods at Jordan and pats him on the shoulder; Jordan who is backed up against the car door, as far away from Derek as he can manage.

"Oh, Derek, you've scared him," Stiles tuts.

Stiles goes to pinch Derek's cheek mockingly but when Derek's nostrils flare he diverts his hand and swings it around in the air like he's imitating an airplane.

"Keep driving, c'mon," he coughs as he points ahead.

Derek pulls back onto the road and picks up speed, begrudgingly. He wants to go home, yes, but taking direction from Stiles is not on the agenda by any means.

Silence pervades the cabin for a few moments until Stiles pipes up again.

"Allllthough, he does have a good point. Are you gonna, like, try and dress yourself as a wolf before shifting back? Like," he flails around the back seat, "this?"

Derek remains resolute in his silence.

Stiles is disappointed so he taps Jordan's shoulder and nestles in close to him to whisper in his ear: "What did he do this time?"

"He um," Deputy Parrish coughs as he looks at Derek, "No, no, he didn't try and do that." He gulps hoping that was the right answer. Well, it was the  _right_ answer, but whether it's Derek's right answer is probably a different story. But the brooding man doesn't say anything, or huff, or eye either of them, which is good. Right?

"Oh," Stiles starts. " _Oh_ ," he repeats as realises something.

He searches around the cabin for an answer, perhaps? Then his eyes widen and his mouth drops agape.

"Y–You... Saw... You saw him  _naked_?"

Jordan's gaze switches between Derek, who is looking at Stiles, angrily, and Stiles who looks at Jordan with an excited, dorky smile on his face, like a puppy.

"Yes?"

Stiles chokes...on air, or something. A jealous frown overcomes his face. He squints at the officer then goes to move in closer to him to whisper something in his ear again, but Derek stops him before he gets the chance.

"Stiles!" The man shrieks as he grabs Stiles's shirt and shoves him back into the back of the car. "Put on your...seatbelt...or something."

Stiles and Jordan look equally as confused.

"Put..? Put on my seatbelt? Whhffff––... What?"

"Parrish, tell him to put it on...or you'll book him."

The man doesn't hesitate before following the instruction.

"Put...your seatbelt on, Stiles..." He says it with such a lack of conviction that if the two didn't know he was a police officer, they might laugh.

"Okay," Stiles announces, "I don't know how you get anything done, especially with my dad around, but we're ignoring that comment for a moment. I just have one last question. Yo, Derek."

Derek shakes his head.

"I haven't even asked it yet!"

"No, Stiles."

"Well I'm asking anyway," he says adamantly. He clears his throat before he speaks again. "Okay, so, I don't, or didn't, or haven't, like, gone looking for this, it just kind of popped up," he says as he opens his hands as if imitating an explosion, "on my computer when I was searching...homework, and stuff...but like, do you..." He clears his throat again. " _Knot?_ "

" _Do I WHAT?_ "

"No, no," Stiles says hurriedly, "do you  _knot_ , not 'do you  _what_?'."

"I know what you said, Stiles! I am  _not_ answering that."

Jordan is completely oblivious to the 'discussion' the two are having.

"What's knot?" He asks.

Stiles goes to answer but Derek makes some loud grumbling noise over the top of him so that the deputy can't hear the answer.

"We'll talk later," he whispers as he winks and clicks his tongue. "Wait. Waiiiiiit a second. How do you know what knotting is, Derek?"

Jordan's eyes dart between the two, not really knowing who to look at. When Derek begins grumbling once more and Stiles starts posing all sorts of very vivid and obviously well-thought-out predicaments and situations which are actually quite disturbing, he notices that over the crest of the hill he can see Beacon Hills.

He interrupts the 'bickering': "Great, so you can just drop me at the police station!"


End file.
